This invention relates to archery bows, and more particularly to a bow sight used for sighting targets at various ranges.
Bow sights are employed to facilitate the sighting or aiming of an arrow at different ranges. For hunting or target shooting purposes a bow sight must be capable of compensating for distance from the target as well as for windage. Windage relates to lateral adjustments which must be made by the archer depending upon wind conditions and the individual archer's shooting techniques and equipment.
Various bow sights have been provided by the prior art. One such device employs a single sighting element which is slidable along a track mounted on the bow. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,152. Another type of sighting device, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,875, employs a plurality of sighting elements disposed in vertically spaced arrangement above the arrow receiving portion of the bow. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,579 a sighting device is disclosed which utilizes a rotary member having a plurality of different sighting pins projecting radially therefrom in angularly spaced relationship.